


Blanket Kisses

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Damage Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: When Yasuo falls asleep while working, Akali is there to tuck him in.
Relationships: Akali/Yasuo (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blanket Kisses

Akali yawned as she walked through the house. She’d just gotten back from a meeting with K/DA on planning tour dates for next year, and she was relieved to be home in the True Damage house hold. It was crazy to her still that she’d managed this. To bring together bright individuals to create this. She wasn’t sure what would happen when she first started this side project, but…it had worked. They’d performed GIANTS live at their first concert and it had been a huge success. Not nearly as big as K/DA’s first song, but it was something. It had given this young group of hopeful talents a spark of success, and they’d been keeping the ball rolling since then.

She stretched as she went to pass the hallway of the studio area of the house. She frowned as she noticed the light was still on. It was nearly 1 am. Who was still awake working? She headed down the hall, opening the door quietly. Akali paused before smiling very gently. It was Yasuo, his form slumped over one of he desks. Music sheets were scattered across it, some crumpled and tossed at the nearby garbage can. He was snoring softly, drooling on one of the sheets of paper. _He must’ve worked till he passed out_ , Akali thought. She sighed, shaking her head. He’d been working as hard as he could to create music that would fit the next song and hopefully be as big of a hit as K/DA’s successful single.

She sighed, going and snatching a blanket off the couch nearby. She slowly approached the overworked DJ, laying the blanket around his shoulders and attempting to keep him warm as he slept. She knew he’d be aching in the morning from falling asleep at the desk, but she didn’t want to disrupt him. She smiled slightly seeing how peaceful he was. She leaned over, kissing his cheek gently before walking to the door. She watched him for a moment longer before turning the lights off and shutting the door behind her to let him rest.


End file.
